insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Lúthien
Skills Being an elf, Lúthien possesses several qualities that distance her from the other Children of Ilúvatar, most notably her incredible longevity. Elves are effectively immortal, and cannot die from age. Like the rest of her kin, she has incredible resistance to all forms of illness and disease, as well as some rather limited immunity to poisons, and has an incredible resistance to the elements. She is also incredibly in tune with nature, as most elves are, having a natural understanding of the natural world. Her senses are far stronger and more acute than a humans, especially her vision and hearing. She moves with a grace virtually unattainable to mortals, and her steps are always light, almost soundless. Despite her incredibly slender frame, Lúthien is a bit stronger than most mortal men, and capable of moving quicker as well. She is quite intelligent, and has an innate love for the arts, especially those of music. She has a beautiful voice whether singing or merely speaking, and it has been said to have enchanting qualities. This is true, to an extent -- her voice, especially while singing, can be used to inspire emotion in, or soothe others, even going so far as to lull them into a deep sleep. "the song of Luthien released the bonds of winter, and the frozen waters spoke, and flowers sprang from the cold earth where her feet had passed" She has a deep love for dancing as well, an art which she has grown quite adept at during her many years of life. Like most elves, she possesses a degree of magic, which is what allows her to imbue her song and touch with said powers. She is also a powerful healer, the ability made much stronger through her Maia heritage on her mother's side. Like most elves, she is capable of easing the pain and wounds of others with a touch, but in addition, she can also completely heal and mend wounds. She has not had much opportunity to practice the skill as of yet, but given sufficient time (from moments to a full day, depending on the severity of the wound) she can heal others of anything from an arrow wound, to a severed limb. The ability is most potent towards those that she loves, as it largely comes from her strength of spirit, and as such, it is an incredibly emotionally draining feat. The ability can be channeled primarily through touch or song, though it should be noted that in her canon, her kisses and tears are both said to have extraordinary power to them. While not necessarily a skill, per se, it should be noted that as an elf, she does not sleep in the traditional sense, rather resting her mind with the thoughts of beautiful things, which can be done while continuing to function on a very basic level physicially, such as walking along a path. As far as skills gained in Pandora, Lùthien has begun to become accustomed to the technology present in the place, and can at the minimum now safely operate kitchen appliances, like the stove and oven. In addition she has learned to read and write in English. Personality Lúthien, most notably, is stunningly innocent for someone who has lived for so many years. She has spent her life to date being incredibly sheltered, never experiencing much of any hardship or strife. As such, she can be a touch naive from time to time, knowing relatively little of the darkness and evils of the world, especially when compared with those of her kin outside of Doriath, or those who were not born there as she was. Despite her mother's temperate influence, her father was incredibly protective over his only child, and as such, strove to keep her in the dark about life's suffering, never intending for her to experience it first hand. As mentioned above, she has a deep love for the arts, which she shares with all of her kin, as well as natural curiousity. She is overall quite calm and serene, often content in silence, seeming to be completely at peace. While she is quite even tempered and slow to anger, she also has a tendency to easily become excited, a trait that she endeavors to hide while in polite company. She takes great pleasure in even the smallest things, and can become enthralled or distracted quite easily. She is an incredibly compassionate soul, and bears no ill will towards any living creature she has encountered as of yet. She loves deeply and easily in the platonic sense, and though she often comes of as reserved upon first meeting, endeavors to see the best in, and befriend everyone. Despite the fact that she is well beyond the point of both physical and mental maturity for elves, she still has several childlike qualities about her, namely her innocence and sense of wonder about the world, things it is nearly miraculous she has managed to retain after over three thousand years of life. Since coming to Pandora, however, she has become a bit more cultured, so to speak. Her avid love of knowledge for it's own sake, coupled with the contacts she has made in Pandora have led to her gaining just a bit of maturity. She is still incredibly innocent, but has lost just a touch of the naivity she had upon her first arrival. Appearance She is said to have been the most beautiful maiden ever to have lived, even by elven standards. All elves are possessed of natural beauty compared with the other Children of Ilúvatar, but Lúthien is exceptional even amongst her own kind. She shares the typical elven traits, tall and slender, standing at just over six feet, with rather delicate features, and pointed, leaf shaped ears. Her skin is quite fair, almost pure porcelain white, and unmarred by a single flaw, and her hair is as black as night. Her eyes are a deep, piercing gray colour, with a dark ring around the very edge of her irises. Relationships Irene Adler: One of the first people that Lúthien met in Pandora, she dropped hints about her profession which horrified Éowyn, but confused Lúthien. Determined to learn more, and to understand the mysterious woman, Lúthien took on a job as Irene's assistant starting in late November. Nerdanel: Lúthien's closest, if not only friend, from her early days in Pandora, she quickly bonded with the elven matriarch. Nerdanel's disappearance left Lúthien distraught, but hoping that her friend had found her way back home. Maedhros: One of Nerdanel's sons, and more notably one of the Sons of Fëanor, who would, in the future, cause Lúthien and Beren much grief. Lúthien, however, was pulled from before any of the conflict could occur, while Maedhros was not. Their relationship is just beginning, but is awkward at best. History To fully understand the story of Lúthien, you must first know where she came from. Her father, Thingol, was one of the original three elven kings who were chosen by Oromë to be ambassadors to Valinar. The country was beautiful, and he convinced many of his kin to return with him to live. His kin however, distracted by the beauty of the lands they were passing through, fell behind on the journey, and were left behind when the other two groups of elves made the pilgrimage. It would be many years before they would return for Thingol and his kin, and in that time, they settled in Middle Earth. Thingol, while wandering the woods, stumbled across the Maia Melian, and the pair immediately became enamoured with each other, and remained still and silent, simply taking in each other's presence for over two hundred years. When he returned to his people, Thingol resumed his role as King of his people, who became known as 'Sindarin': 'twilight,' or 'gray' elves, as they had never been to Valinar. He married Melian, who bore him a daughter, and his only child, Lúthien. From the moment she was born, he was incredibly protective over her. This only grew as years passed, and she remained his only child. She grew up in a state of near perfect peace and bliss, perpetuated by the fact that her mother had cast a protective barrier around the kingdom of Doriath, known as the Girdle of Melian. No one was able to enter the kingdom, without Thingol willing it. As such, she was only acquainted with other elves from within the kingdom, and ended up being on quite familiar terms with most of them. One in particular was her friend, Daeron. He was a master of lore, and a brilliant musician, and for thousands of years the two would go out to the forest together whenever possible. He would play his flute, and she would dance, and sometimes sing along. She regarded him as her closest friend and confidante, while he soon came to love her. She did not return his feelings, however, and so nothing ever came of them. Unlike most elves who marry quite young, Luthien had never found anyone that she loved in anything beyond a platonic sense, and so, is still unmarried at over three thousand years of age, which is quite rare for elven women. Despite her oddities, she was always completely content exactly as she was; her aspirations and interests were always supported, and her curiosity almost always indulged. The only times her father would hide anything from her was when he believed the information would harm his precious daughter. Her mother often tried to sway him, believing that Lúthien should be free to know what she would, and make her own choices, but Thingol rarely heeded her words. Had she not taken to eavesdropping on her father's conversations in secret and begging Daeron for information, she likely would not have even known about the Kinslaying that was so terrible throughout their kind. She, however, knows only the Quenya names of those families involved, and as the Quenya language was forever banned from being spoken in Doriath, she was never able to inquire further about the situation. One evening while she danced in a clearing in the woods, Daeron chirped out a warning, having seen a Man, who he mistook for wild animal. Fearing for Lúthien's safety, he urged her to flee and hide, which she did immediately. Just before the Man could stumble upon where she had hidden, the black cords found her, and moments later, she found herself in Pandora. Pandora History